Love Will Find Away
by Chyler
Summary: none
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Love Will Find Away

Disclaimer: i dont own any charecters from the show ex. scott, shelby, peter, sophie, ect.so dont sue.

Authors note: this is my first fan fic and i dont know if its good or not so if you want another chapter or see what happens next i want at least 10 reviews.

( Setting the night of the "Morp" when Scott comes back and tells Shelby he came back because he loves her. )

Shelby and Scott dance the night away having as much fun as they possibly could.

Scott:Hey why don't we go outside for some fresh air.( he says with a seductive smile)

Shelby Ok ( with a devilish smile)

Scott and Shelby walked hand and hand outside to the docks than they sat down.

Shelby:So what happened between you and your dad? I mean is he going to let you stay or did you just come back for tonight?

Scott:I ran off beacuse at Rusty's we were talking and he blamed me for what happened between me and Elaine. You know sometimes I feel like its my fault abou what happened.( he says as voice started to crack and tears started to run down his cheeks.)

Shelby:Don't its not your fault ( she hugs and kisses him then wipes some of the tears off his cheeks) Your dad is just being an asshole. I don't care what anybody else tries to say its not your fault.

Scott:( he looks into her eyes deeply and could see that she really cared about him and he felt the same way) Thanxs I needed that. ( then he leans over and is about to kiss her when he was inturupted.)

David:I see somebody is about to play a little tonsule hockey. Mind if I join in ( then he laughs and walks away)

Shalby:Is it just me or do you think he spies on us 24/7(she says dryly)

Scott:(sacasticly)I think he might be getting horny off of watching us make out.

Shelby:( she laughs) your nasty Come on cowboy lets go back to the dance before Peter finds us out here and we get shuns.

Peter:Too late. Come on lights out in ten minutes so say goodbye and head back to your dorms. Hey Scott after you say goodnight to Shelby I have to talk to you.

Scott:Sure ( then peter walks away. he walks her back to he dorm) See ya tommorow. ( he leans in for a kiss and succeeds they stay that way for like 10 seconds.)

Shelby:(she pulls away) goodnight ( then she walks into the dorm and Scott watches her go inside before he walks away)

Inside the girls dorm

Daisy:I see the princess got her prince back ( she says sarcasticly. )

Shelby turns around and smirks at her

Kat:I think we all got our prince tonight

Daisy:Speak for yourself ( then she walks into the bathroom)

Ok that my fan fic so far do you like it. next chapter will deal with what peter has to say to scott. please review!?!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Love Will Find Away Ch.2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original charecters of Higher Ground but in case I add new admitts or somethin like that then i own them

Authors note: thanx for the reviews I know I didn't get exactly 10 but i'm glad some of you like my story so far. 

( Setting inside Peter's office. Peter is sitting at his desk while Sophie is sitting on a chair infront of the desk. Suddenly theres a knock at the door.)

Peter: Come in.

Scott: You said you wanted to talk to me.

Peter: Yeah Scott your dad called me not to long ago and said you ran off and that he will be here in the morning to pick you up. 

Scott: No I won't go I can't go I have to stay here. ( tears start to stream down his face. ) Shelby needs me and I need her.

Peter: Scott I'm sorry I wish I could do something but I can't your dad already signed the papers and its out of my hands now.

Scott: But I'm no where ready to leave the only reason why I wanted to leave was becuase I wanted to please my dad. But now I know I can't.

Sophie: Scott we know your no where's ready to leave yet but we can't do anything right now.

Peter: Scott why do you feel that you have to please your father? What changed your mind about it?

Scott: You wouldn't understand ( Then he goes and runs out of the office. Sophie was about to follow him. )

Peter: Soph no we should just let him cool down for now then try to talk to him later.

Sophie: Yeah your right but what I want to know is why Scott ran off in the first place. I mean he was happy yo go this morning.

Peter: I don't know Soph but whatever happened between the two while they where at Rusty's wasn't good and I'm going to find out what happen.

( Change of scence Scott is walking around in circles outside trying to think. )

Scott: I gotta stay I gotta be here for Shelby. ( Runs his hand through his hair.) Maybe we could run together.

( Just then Scott runs to Shelby's dorm and taps on her window.)

Shelby: ( She opens the window. ) Scott what are you doing here?

Scott: I have to talk to you. Please Shel its important.

Shelby: Wait a minute ( So she then puts on the dress she had on from the morp and puts it on then climbs out the window making sure not to wake anyone espeacially Juliet or else she would never hear the end of it from her.) Ok whats so important?

Scott: Did I tell you that you look hot in that dress?

Shelby: No, thanx, and stop with the small talk and tell me why you had to wake me up in the middle of the night.

Scott: My dad is going to pick me up tommorow morning and take me home. But I don't want to go I almost made the mistake of losing you the first time and I don't want to do it again. So I was thinking maybe we could run together.

Will Shelby run with Scott? Find out and chapter 3 well if you wanna know what happens then please review 


End file.
